


Mutal Pining & Other Silly Things

by KoraKwidditch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fred Weasley Lives, Fred Weasley is a Little Shit, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Love Confessions, Minor Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV Hermione Granger, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scheming George Weasley, Walking In On Someone, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/pseuds/KoraKwidditch
Summary: Hermione Granger has loved Fred for years, but he seems to not care a fig for her. When she's forced to move from her parents home to somewhere in Wizarding England for work, George offers his old room.Sharing a flat with someone you have unrequited love for can be hard, especially when you accidentally walk in on them naked.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 60
Kudos: 464
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	1. Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY got to write a Fremione fic! 😁
> 
> I've been dying to write them together, they're another one of my absolute favorite pairings. This was such fun fest to take part in, and I highly recommend you check out the other stories! 
> 
> Huge beta love to CinnamonFreckle  and FaeOrabel ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 💕
> 
> P.S. To anyone that has followed my work may have noticed a name change! I decided to update this the other day after some help from my beautiful writers group. FaeOrabel and I came up with this, and I’m super stoked to have a nod to HP in my penname 💕

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143851546@N04/50085897191/in/dateposted-public/)

**Chapter One: Moments in Time**

_Second Year, September 20, 1992_

Hermione stared into the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room, her forgotten homework spread on the couch beside her. Malfoy's words from earlier that day still repeated in her head like a broken record. 

_Mudblood. Mudblood. Mudblood._

When he had first said it she, of course, had no idea what it meant. Then, once Hagrid and Ron explained, well... now it was eating away at her. Would she truly never belong to this world? 

"You okay, Hermione?" 

Hermione jolted from her thoughts, turning to find Fred standing beside the couch. With hands tucked into his trouser pockets, he looked at her with concern. 

"I'm fine, Fred, thanks," she replied, blushing at being caught musing. 

Fred grinned and moved to sit in the armchair next to her. "Y'know, you're the only person I've met that can tell me and George apart."

Hermione scoffed and began collecting the pages of her Herbology report. "Oh, please, it's not hard. Even though you're identical, your freckles have enough variation that it's quite obvious to anyone who's really looking."

She glanced at Fred, who had an odd look about his face that quickly disappeared. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Malfoy's a right git, and if I hadn't been held back, I would've socked him right in the face." 

"Well, I'm glad you were then!" Hermione exclaimed, though something warm bloomed in her chest at his words. She didn't condone violence in the slightest, but there was something... sweet about the idea of him wanting to stick up for her. 

"I'll get him next time." He winked and stood, patting the top of her wild curls. "Oh, and thank you for the compliment, think I'll have it engraved on my tombstone; ‘Fred Weasley: Made The Gryffindor Quidditch Team on Pure Talent’." 

Fred let out a loud laugh as Hermione's face burned, and when she tried to hit him with her Herbology book, he ran to the boys' dormitories. As she returned to her seat on the plush couch, a small smile graced her lips, and all thoughts of Malfoy calling her a mudblood were replaced with the sound of Fred's laughter.

_ Third Year, December 8, 1993 _

The sound of a scribbling quill was going to haunt her dreams. 

Hermione sighed as she finished her Arithmancy report, set it aside, and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment to begin the one for Muggle Studies. As she dipped her quill into her inkwell, she nearly blotted the page as someone plopped into the chair across from her. 

"Hard at work, Hermione?" Fred asked as he placed his elbows on her History of Magic textbook and leant forward. 

She glared, "What do you want, Fred?" 

"Well, you seemed like you could use a break," he grinned. "How about I teach you to fly, hmm?"

Hermione huffed and returned back to her report, managing to write down the opening sentence before the parchment was suddenly snatched from under her. 

"Hey!" 

A large mischievous grin spread across his face as he rolled the parchment up. "C'mon Hermione, let's take a break, do something fun—" 

"Fred Gideon Weasley, you give me my report back this instant." Hermione could feel her anger rising, and her magic tingled on the tips of her fingers. She didn't have time for this, three reports were due in the morning, and she had only finished one so far. 

Fred didn't answer, but continued to collect her things, humming a tune under his breath. 

Hermione lowered her voice to a whisper, "I swear, Fred, I _will_ tell your mother about that map you gave Harry!" 

Fred's hands stopped as he stared at her, his dark brown eyes squinting as if in an attempt to figure out if she was lying or not. 

Seeming to come to an answer, Fred held up his hands in surrender and handed her back the parchment. "Alright, alright, you win. But don't think you're all high-and-mighty, Miss Rule-breaker. We both know you've got something too." 

Hermione's eyes went wide as Fred grinned again. "George and I have a bet going on how long it'll take the two nit-wits to figure it out." 

"I—I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione stumbled out, a fresh blush rising to her cheeks. 

Fred stood and reached forward to tug on a curl that had escaped from her sorry excuse of a bun. "Just try not to get too carried away, yeah? Wouldn't want our Hermione getting into trouble."

She tried to shove the curl he tugged on back into place as he left the library. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and she couldn't figure out exactly why. It had to be because he called her out on her bluff. Yes, that had to be it. 

It was no way related to him tugging on her curls, or calling her 'our Hermione.'

_Fourth Year, December 5, 1994_

"Nice look, Ron. That'll go well with your dress robes."

Hermione's glare moved from Ron to find Fred and George grinning at their little brother. They sat down at the table with the trio, and Ron felt to see how much he had singed his eyebrows from his game of exploding-snap.

"Ron, can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" George asked.

"No, he's off delivering a letter. Why?"

"Because George wants to invite him to the ball," Fred said sarcastically, giving Hermione a wink. With a sudden blush, she tucked herself back into her Care of Magical Creatures textbook.

"Because we want to send a letter, you great, stupid, prat," George said, flicking Ron on the forehead.

"Oi!" Ron yelled and swatted George's hand away, rubbing at where he'd been flicked. "Who d'you two keep writing to, anyway?" 

"Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that for you too," said Fred, waving his wand threateningly. "So... you lot got dates for the ball yet?" Hermione looked up to find Fred glancing at her, and her heart raced to think he was asking because... because he wanted to ask _her_ to the ball. 

"Nope," Ron said flatly.

"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone."

"Who're you going with, then?" Ron asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Fred.

"Angelina," Fred replied without a moment's hesitation, though he did glance towards Hermione again. 

Hermione felt her heart plummet to her stomach. Of course he'd want to go with Angelina, they were much closer than she was with him. It was stupid of her to even think he'd want to ask _her_ of all people.

"What?" said Ron, taken aback. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point." Fred turned his head and called across the common room, "Oi! Angelina!"

Angelina, who had been chatting with Alicia Spinnet near the fire, looked over at him.

"What?" She called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

Angelina looked Fred over from head to toe and cocked her head to the side. "All right then." She turned back to Alicia and carried on chatting with a small grin on her face.

Hermione felt her eyes start to water. Oh, for Merlin's sake, she would _not_ cry from this; she could handle it. It was just a stupid dance. 

"There you go," said Fred to Harry and Ron, a broad grin splitting his face. "Piece of cake."

He got to his feet, yawned, and said, "We'd better use a school owl then, George, come on."

They left through the common room portal hole, and Hermione watched their figures disappear with a frown. Ron stopped feeling his eyebrows, and looked across the smouldering wreck of his card castle at Harry.

"We should get a move on, you know—ask someone. He's right, we don't want to end up with a pair of trolls."

Hermione sputtered with indignation at Ron as her focus returned to her friends. "Excuse me, Ronald. A pair of what?"

"Well, you know," Ron shrugged. "I'd rather go alone than say with... Eloise Midgen."

Hermione could feel her temper rising at his hurtful words. "Her acne's loads better lately—and she's really nice!"

"Her nose is off-centre."

"Oh I see," Hermione said, bristling. "So you're just going to take who'll have you, as long as she's good-looking, even if she's completely horrible?"

"Er—yeah, that sounds about right." Ron shrugged again as if that was a totally normal thing, and maybe it was. 

Maybe that was why Fred didn't ask her to the ball. Angelina was much prettier than she was, even with her fixed teeth; she was nice, too, which only made it worse. If Angelina were a horrible snob, maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much. But she was perfectly agreeable, and Hermione was sure Angelina and Fred would have a wonderful time at the ball. 

It made her stomach clench.

With watery eyes, she suddenly couldn't stand to be in Ron's presence any longer. "I'm going to bed." 

She heard Ron mutter something about girls under his breath, and a silent tear rolled down her cheek as she ascended the stairs. Well, she supposed there was no use waiting anymore; she would tell Viktor tomorrow that she'd accept his invitation after all. 

_ Fifth year, August 28 1995 _

Molly sniffed as she gave Ron yet another kiss on the cheek, and bustled from the room, muttering on about what broom to get him for making Prefect. 

Fred and George exchanged odd looks that Hermione could only decipher as annoyed.

"I hope you don't mind if we don't kiss you, Ron?" asked Fred in a flat tone.

"We could curtsey if you like," George said, imitating a very poor curtsey.

Ron scowled and shoved his Prefect badge into his pocket. "Oh, shut up."

"Or what?” asked Fred as a cat-like grin spread across his face. "Going to put us in detention?"

Hermione felt her anger flare at Fred's teasing. She'd been made Prefect, too, and rather than congratulate her, they treated it as a great big joke. 

She meant to say something eloquent, but in her rage her brain could only come up with, "He could if you don't watch out!" 

Fred and George exchanged another look, and then burst out laughing. 

"Drop it, Hermione," Ron muttered.

"We're going to have to watch our step, George," Fred winked, "with these two on our case."

Hermione felt her face flush with anger. 

"Yeah, it looks like our law-breaking days are finally over," George shook his head in mock sadness.

They shared a grin, and with another loud crack, the twin's Disapparated.

Hermione glared at the spot where they'd both just been standing, and suddenly her anger morphed into something hollow in her chest. Without a word to either Harry or Ron, she darted out of the house and towards the woods. Wetness coated her face, and she hastily and angrily wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

The crack of Apparition sounded behind her, and she whirled around to find Fred, his hands shoved in his pockets with a guilty look on his face. 

She turned back to the trees so he couldn't see her crying. "What do you want, Fred?" 

"Don't be mad, Hermione. We were just having a go at Ron. Can't risk him getting a big head, y' know?" 

"I'm sure," Hermione sniffed, refusing to look at him. 

"I'm thrilled you made Prefect. You've earned it." His hand landed on her shoulder, and the warmth seeped through her shirt. 

She nodded once, and Fred sighed, "Alright, I'll go. I'm sorry, Hermione." 

She nodded again, and he Disapparated, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

_ Sixth Year, August 27, 1996 _

Hermione's heart fluttered as they entered a very packed Weasley Wizard Wheezes. She hadn't seen the twins in over a month, and the thought of speaking to Fred again made her stomach twist. Sleeping in his bed had been a small reprieve, but his scent had faded from the sheets ages ago. 

Eyeing an impressive display near the counter, Hermione broke from the group and made her way over to it. She picked up a box bearing a highly coloured picture of a handsome youth and a swooning girl standing on the deck of a pirate ship, and read the information on the back of it. 

It was brilliant. 

"One simple incantation, and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable. Side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling. Not for sale to under-sixteens'. You know," Hermione looked to Harry, who came to stand next to her, "this really is extraordinary magic!" 

"For that, Hermione," said an amused voice behind them, "you can have one for free." 

Hermione turned to find a beaming Fred standing before them, wearing a magenta suit that clashed magnificently with his bright red hair.

"How are you, Harry?" He came forward to shake Harry's hand before turning to her, "And Hermione, what's happened to your eye?"

Hermione felt her cheeks heat. "Your punching telescope," she said ruefully, a small smirk curling her lips. Honestly, she wasn't upset about it; it was her own fault for snooping through his things. 

"Oh blimey, I forgot about those," said Fred. "Here..." He pulled a tub out of his pocket, handing it to her, and she unscrewed it warily to reveal a thick yellow paste. "Just dab it on, and that bruise’ll be gone within the hour." He scratched the back of his neck with embarrassment. "We had to find a decent bruise-remover. We're testing most of our products on ourselves." 

"It is safe, isn't it?" Hermione looked at the paste nervously. She trusted Fred well enough; if he had said he made this bruise-paste himself, she wouldn't even have a second thought before using it. But as it was made from someone she didn't know, she hesitated.

"Course it is," said Fred bracingly. He narrowed his eyes and slung an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Come on, Harry, I'll give you a tour." 

The pair left Hermione to herself, and she tried not to let it upset her that this was the only time she would see Fred for an entire year, and she had made him angry.

_July 26 1997_

"You ready for tomorrow?" 

Hermione looked up from her book to find Fred standing at the base of the stairs. A strained smile spread over his lips, and Hermione returned it as she closed her book. 

"Is one ever ready for something like this?" 

Fred huffed out a laugh. "No, suppose not. Wonder how Harry'll take all of us turning into him." He moved forward to sit beside her on the couch, and they both stared into the fireplace as it roared and crackled. "I'll make sure Dad flies near you and Kinglsey." 

Fred placed his hand on her knee, and she felt her heart jump in her chest. She opened her mouth, but she only managed to whisper, “thank you,” as she turned to look at him. 

The fire glinted in his chocolate eyes as he turned to look at her, and her heart continued its hard rhythm. 

"Hermione, I... I want you to know that I—"

"Hermione? Are you coming to bed soon?" 

They both jolted at the sound of Ginny's voice from the top of the stairs. 

"Y-Yes!" Hermione replied, her heart hammering for an entirely different reason now. Collecting her things, she quickly retreated towards the staircase, but not before risking a glance back to Fred. He stared into the fire, a rare frown turning his mouth downwards. Hermione paused a moment before deciding to be daring; anything could happen tomorrow and well... 

Making up her mind, she strode back to Fred and leant over to press a quick kiss to his cheek. A blush crept over his face as he turned to look at her with wide eyes. 

"Be safe tomorrow, Fred." She said as she retreated back to the stairs. 

A mumbled, "you too," sounded from him as she climbed the staircase to Ginny's room. 

_ May 2, 1998 _

Hermione ran until her legs turned to jelly, her mind racing as she turned corner after corner searching for Fred. 

As she darted around the rubble of a fallen wall, she finally spotted him with George and Percy, battling off two Death Eaters. A warmth bloomed through her chest for only a moment, before it was replaced with dread as another Death Eater appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. 

She recognized him instantly, and her heart plummeted as he cast a bright yellow light at Fred, who had broken from the group to battle one of the Death Eaters by himself. Darting out her wand, she sent a shield charm in front of him, and managed to block it before it could hit. The spell bounced off the barrier and directly into the pillar next to them, causing it to explode from the impact. 

"No!" Hermione yelled out, and with barely a moment’s hesitation, sent the strongest Imperturbable Charm she could as the pillar fell around Fred. She only hoped the barrier had reached him in time. 

"Rookwood!" Percy yelled at the Death Eater that had cast the spell. Both he and George, finally taking care of the Death Eaters that they were battling, raced after Rookwood. 

Hermione ran to Fred, mindlessly yanking stones from the pile before remembering she could use magic. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Her voice sounded muffled in her ears, but the rocks quickly moved to reveal Fred, lying motionless on the stone ground. 

"No, no, no," Hermione repeated as she moved to sit beside him, pushing the long red locks from his face. "Fred, please wake up."

"Hermione..." He mumbled out, though his eyes remained closed. 

"You're going to be okay, Fred." Her mind reeled as she started to cast a healing spell over him. Just as the bright blue light swept over his body, his hand lightly gripped her wrist to stop her actions. 

"Hermione... I'm not..." 

"Sshh." Tears started to flow down her cheeks, "Save your strength." 

Her shield charm hadn't been fast enough, and now the man she loved was dying before her. Reaching up to cup his cheek, she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and her tears now coated both their cheeks. Feeling Fred kiss her back with the last bit of strength he had left, Hermione's heart soared as she pulled away. 

"You are not dying Fred, do you hear me?" She sternly whispered, her resolve hardening as she set the tip of her wand against his skin. Fred didn't answer, but his chest still rose and fell with laboured breaths. She didn't have much time, and she quickly cast healing charm after healing charm, coating his body in waves of bright light. 

"Hermione? Hey," George said, coming to kneel on the opposite side of Fred. "Hermione, he's okay, you can stop." He reached forward and set his hand atop hers, pulling her from her spell-casting. 

"Hermione, Harry and Ron are looking for you. Don't worry about Fred, I'll take care of him. You've gotta go." 

Hermione nodded, took one final look at Fred and ran to find her friends, silently praying to anyone that would listen to keep Fred alive.

_Eighth Year, September 1, 1998_

A wide smile spread over Hermione's face as the glittering Hogwarts Express pulled into view. She turned to Ginny, and they gripped each other's hands tightly, sharing a grin.

"Girls! Come on, let's get you a good seat!" Molly called from down the platform. 

The pair quickly made their way to her, meeting up with the rest of the Weasley's and Harry. Hermione gave Harry and Ron quick hugs goodbye as Ginny did the same, though Harry pulled her in for a swift kiss that made Ron sputter. They had both accepted Auror jobs, and wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts to finish their education. Hermione, of course, jumped at the opportunity to return, though she would miss her friends terribly. 

"Hermione, hang on a sec," George said, pulling her aside. "I've got something for you."

He produced a small necklace from his pocket and handed it to her. It was a smooth piece of rose quartz hanging from a golden chain.

"Oh, George, thank you. It's magnificent." Hermione said as she took it from him and held the stone in the light.

"I didn't buy it, Fred did. He said it's any early birthday present, and he wanted me to apologize for not being able to make it today. He drew the short straw, and had to watch the store." 

Hermione tried to hide the wave of disappointment she felt, for they had yet to discuss what had happened during the War. Once everything was over, Hermione had gone straight to Fred's side, and when he woke up, he acted as if he didn’t remember a thing. He only remembered up to the blast, and that was it, nothing of the kiss they had shared. Hermione said nothing, and let him live without the knowledge of it. Maybe it was better that way, as opposed to being humiliatingly rejected.

"You alright?" George asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Is this about you and Ron breaking up? Because I hope you know we love you more than him." 

Hermione laughed, pulled the necklace over her curls, and tucked it into her shirt, "George! You know very well that Ron and I never dated. He kissed me in the Chamber of Secrets, and that was _it._ I'm just... nervous about the new year."

"You'll be brilliant, Hermione." George pulled her into a quick hug, oblivious to her white lie. 

Ginny came and looped their arms together, and they stepped onto the train, finding an empty compartment. Waving goodbye to their friends and family, Hermione tried to ignore the sinking feeling of not being able to see Fred for another year.

Maybe she could use this time apart to finally forget her feelings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sure you'll have noticed there are some canon moments in here. While I did use the conversations originally written, I tried my best to change them up so they weren't verbatim.


	2. Reluctant Roommates

**Chapter Two: Reluctant Roommates**

_May 10, 2000_

Hermione frowned as she read over the front page of the Daily Prophet. _'Golden Girl, Hermione Granger, absent from the Wizarding War Memorial Gala.'_

Of course, she was going to be absent from that abhorrent excuse of a memorial. Discussing the latest fashion with socialites was not her idea of mourning. No, she much preferred to stay at home alone and spend it with thoughts of the fallen, rather than worry about what Susie so-and-so thought of her dress, or be judged on her choice of date. 

Frown deepening, she flipped through to the real estate section of the paper. Her hunt for a Wizarding dwelling was coming up on four weeks, and if she didn't find something soon, her trek to work was about to double in length. The Ministry had recently passed multiple travel restrictions, one of which being no Floo systems in Muggle homes. As Apparition was already impossible to the Ministry, this meant Hermione would now have to Apparate to the Leaky, and use their Floo system, along with a hundred other witches and wizards. 

Her only hope now was to find something for sale, or someone letting, anywhere the Ministry considered part of the Wizarding community. Now at twenty, and working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for just under a year, she supposed it was time to finally find her own place. In all honesty, she should have found something months ago. Recovering from the War, however, and finally restoring her parents' memories after she graduated Hogwarts, had filled a gaping hole in her heart that she was reluctant to let go of. Now, her hand was being forced by the Ministry, and she supposed she would just have to put on her big girl pants and do it. 

If only she could just find something for bloody _sale._ There were, of course, multiple homes, but nothing that would suit. Most of the dwellings were in shambles, or haunted, or had some curse placed upon it that was quite irreversible. She had very nearly purchased a lovely home last week on the outskirts of Wizarding Surrey. But once the tour completed, and Hermione told the man of her intention to buy it, the building had disappeared with a pop. The old man confessed that it was cursed to disappear randomly, and Hermione, suffice to say, was quite put out that _little_ detail wasn't listed in the original ad. 

"Mum! I'm leaving for work," Hermione called from the fireplace as she slipped on her shoes. Her mother called goodbye from upstairs as Hermione grabbed a handful of Floo powder, tossed it into the fire, and slipped into the green flames. 

  
  


Hours later, Hermione sat at her desk and scribbled away at her unending pile of reports when a sudden knock had her jolting in her seat. Flicking her wand, the door swung open to reveal Harry and Ron dressed in their Auror robes. 

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron greeted as he walked in, his tall body instantly filling the space. 

Harry trailed in after him, giving her a smile beneath his trimmed beard. "Hi, Hermione. Busy?" 

Hermione set down her quill and sighed, "Of course I am, Harry. What can I do for you?" 

"Mums having dinner tonight, wanted to know if you'd like to come too. You haven't been in a while, they miss you." Ron fiddled with the otter statue on her desk. 

Hermione slapped his hands away. "You know I've been busy with work, and my parents, and—" 

"No excuses this time, Hermione," Harry said, crossing his arms and peering down at her over the top of his spectacles. "If you don't come, I'll send Blaise after you to your parent's house, and I'll make _sure_ he puts on extra charm." 

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Harry James Potter, is that a threat?" 

Harry gave her a devilish grin. "Of course not, Min. It's a promise." 

Hermione grumbled as she trudged her way to the Ministry Floos, finally done with the workday. She had already sent her parents a note to let them know she wouldn't be home for dinner, and was starting to regret that decision. It wasn't that she didn't want to see the Weasleys, it was just...well, the thought of seeing Fred made her stomach twist painfully. 

A heartbeat later found her stepping through the fireplace of the Burrow and yanked into a body crushing hug. 

"Oh, Hermione!" Molly chided, as she held Hermione at arm's length. "It's been over a month! The last time you were here was for the twins' birthday." 

Hermione's cheeks heated at the reminder of why she was avoiding the Burrow in the first place. Fred and George's birthday dinner had been a fun affair, to say the least. There had been quite a large number of their old schoolmates invited, with a beautiful fireworks display once it went dark. Hermione, in her stupidity, decided it was time to tell Fred her feelings; she couldn't hold back the memory of their kiss any longer.

When everyone gathered outside for the fireworks, she had pulled Fred back and given him his gift privately. It was an old photo of them from school, a magical one that Colin Creevy had taken, and that Dennis had found and given to Hermione. It was from her third year, and showed them both laughing as they pelted each other with snowballs. 

Stupidly, she gave it to him, hoping it would be enough to convey her feelings. But instead, he had looked at it, smiled, and stuck it in his pocket as he thanked her. 

Then, he left her alone in the kitchen and joined the others outside. As if the picture didn't mean anything to him. 

As if _she_ didn't mean anything to him. 

Molly began to fuss over her clothes, adjusting the buttons of her white blouse and brushing off a speck of dirt from her black pencil skirt. 

Hermione felt shame spread through her at the woman's words and actions. Molly really was like a second mother to her, and Hermione had treated her, and the rest of the Weasley family, unfairly. Just because Fred didn't love her, didn't mean the other's felt the same. 

"I'm sorry, Molly," Hermione replied. "I'll start coming to Sunday dinner again, I promise." 

Molly smiled and patted Hermione's shoulder, "Good! Now, the other's are outside, why don't you join them? Dinner should be ready soon." 

Nodding, Hermione went out the kitchen door and down to the gardens where she could spy brooms in the air and other's sitting on a blanket. As she approached, Ginny yelled out to her, and Hermione quickened her pace to greet her friend. 

"You selfish tart." Ginny chided as Hermione joined her, and a very pregnant Fleur, on the blanket. "You're lucky I had Quidditch to keep me occupied, or I would've marched my arse straight down to the Ministry and—" 

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Hermione interrupted before the redhead worked herself into a frenzy. "You're right, I'm a selfish tart." 

A moment of silence passed before the three women burst out laughing. Fleur patted Hermione's hand, and Ginny looped their arms together. 

"What's new with you?" 

Hermione sighed and began to explain her current situation of having to find a new place to live. Seeing her arrival, Ron, Harry, Blaise, and Bill all descended from their Quidditch scrimmage. 

"I didn't even realize that was being put into effect so soon." Harry scratched at his beard. "I mean, you know Grimmauld Place is always open to you, Min. Blaise won't mind, will you?" 

Harry drew his boyfriend to his side, and Blaise grinned. "Of course not. Only if she shares a bed with us though..." 

"Who's sharing what now?" 

Hermione and the other's turned to find George and Fred standing behind them. George had his arms crossed, a glint in his eye as he looked at Harry; Fred stood next to him with a frown, and both wore their signature magenta suits.

His chocolate eyes found Hermione's, and her heart leapt into her throat. 

"Hermione has to find somewhere in the wizarding world to live before the Ministry enacts this new travel law," Harry replied. "I was just offering a room at Grimmauld to her." 

Hermione reluctantly pulled her gaze from Fred and turned to Harry, "Thank you, but no thank you. I'd rather not have to deal with Walburga screaming at me every day. Plus, I don't want to intrude on you and Blaise. _Or_ be included." She quickly added as Blaise opened his mouth to retort. 

Blaise shrugged and smirked, "You'd have a good time, wouldn't she, Harry? We'd make it fun for her." 

Harry mumbled to Blaise to shut his stupid mouth, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Blaise and Harry had been together for nearly a year now after he and Ginny mutually separated, and he was well known for making those types of comments. 

Fred let out a cough, "Well, I'm just gonna go back inside and help Mum with dinner..." Without even a backward glance, he quickly walked to the house, leaving the lot of them in awkward silence.

They watched him go, and once he disappeared through the kitchen door, George turned to Hermione with a small smile. "Well, I was going to wait a bit to tell everyone this, but Angelina and I are moving in together. So, Hermione, if you want my room above the shop, it's all yours." 

Bill and Ron clapped George on the shoulder with congratulations while Hermione's thoughts reeled. There was no way she could accept, right? She couldn't live with Fred; the idea sounded absolutely ridiculous. 

She voiced her thoughts, "But, what about Fred?" 

George waved a hand dismissively. "Fred's barely there as it is, he and I are usually always down in the shop. Trust me, it's like you'll be living by yourself. And he won't mind, aside from having to make sure he's always wearing trousers in the living room." 

Hermione opened her mouth to refuse but was cut off by Ginny. "Hermione, that would work out great for you! You'd be right on Diagon Alley, and Fred and George have their own Floo." 

The rest of the group agreed, and George looked plenty pleased with himself for coming up with the idea. Just then, Molly called them in for dinner, and they all trailed into the house, leaving Hermione without the opportunity to argue. 

Thirty minutes later, they all sat around the table, chatting away as they ate dinner. 

Of course, Hermione had been placed next to Fred, much to her chagrin. Though with George on the opposite side, the pair whispered to each other through most of the meal, and she was thankfully left to herself.

"What are you boys whispering about?" Molly called across the table. "You had better not be conniving over there! Just because you run a successful business, doesn't mean you get to go galavanting around creating all kinds of mischie—"

"I'm moving in with Angelina." George interjected, "And Hermione is moving into my room because of the new Ministry law."

Hermione turned eight shades of scarlet as Molly's wide-eyes looked to her. "Oh, dear no! You don't want to live there. Of course you'll stay here. You can have any room you like! I expect with some fresh paint, Bill's old room would be more than enough—"

"She's already agreed to move in." Fred interrupted his mother's ramblings. "We've got it all sorted, Mum." 

"But, surely it would be better for her to live here—"

"Mum." Fred insisted, his tone surprisingly firm. 

Everyone seemed startled by his outburst, but none more so than Hermione. She had expected Fred to be wholly opposed to the idea.

Molly looked taken aback. "Well... well, alright. But Hermione, dear, you'll tell me if there's anything you need? And you're always welcome here, of course, if it gets to be too much at the shop. I don't know how those two do it, being around so much chaos but..." 

Molly continued to ramble as Fred leant over to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Trust me, you don't want to live here. Mum would suffocate you." 

His hot breath blew against her ear and the side of her neck, and she could feel her face heat at their close proximity. Wordlessly, she nodded, and Fred straightened just as Molly finally moved on to a different subject. 

The rest of the dinner went by as usual, though Hermione could barely eat a thing. Her thoughts were far too preoccupied with the idea of living with Fred, and every time her mind went back to it, it caused butterflies to spread through her stomach. 

She could do this, right? It could be normal; they were both so busy with work she was sure they'd hardly see each other. 

  
  


Well, Hermione had been right. 

After a week of living in the twins flat, and finally getting over her nerves, she could admit this might work. She had seen Fred a total of four times that week, twice in the morning, and twice just before bed—though all those times involved him immediately disappearing after a mumbled greeting. Fred was rarely in the apartment, usually favouring to stay in the shop all day, and sneaking back into the flat well past midnight. 

Hermione only knew this, of course, because she was such a light sleeper that the slightest of sounds would rouse her, and certainly _not_ because she would stay awake to listen for him. 

Hermione sighed as she stepped through the Floo, and glanced at the clock that showed it was just after ten. She stayed at the Ministry far later than she had wanted to, but with a deadline coming up for her most recent house-elf bill, the paperwork was beginning to become insurmountable. 

Taking a glance into the shop before making her way up, she was surprised to discover it completely dark. However, spotting a light on in the back, she assumed Fred was still there working away at Merlin knows what. Sighing again, she climbed the stairs to the flat, and jumped as she heard a loud crash from behind the door. Whipping out her wand, she cautiously went towards the door and slowly pushed the wood open, freezing at the sight before her. 

A redheaded man stood before her, his back to her and full freckled arse on display. He was completely naked, and frantically swapped between a pillow and a dinner plate in front of his privates. Hermione let out a small squeak, and when the man whipped around in surprise, Hermione's heart stopped beating. 

It was Fred, though deep down she knew that already. But seeing his tomato red face, and totally bare chest, confirmed it. 

Hermione could feel her a blush creep over her cheeks, and she was frozen in place—unsure of what to do. 

Fred opened and closed his mouth, trying to formulate, what Hermione assumed would be, some sort of excuse or explanation as to why he stood in front of her completely naked. What she didn't expect, however, was what actually left his mouth. 

"I'm wearing clothes, I swear!" The words tumbled from his lips, and barely a moment passed before he took the pillow and dinner plate with him as he darted into his bedroom, the door shutting with a bang.

Hermione still stood in the doorway, her brain unable to process what she had just seen. Once it finally did, however, she decided that living here was going to be impossible. 


	3. Explanations Galore

**Chapter Three: Explanations Galore**

Hermione stepped through the Floo with annoyance. It had been a week since she saw Fred naked, and he avoided her like a bad case of dragon pox. His room was always empty, and when she would come down to the store to go to work, he would be locked away in the offices. George tried to talk to her about his sour mood that morning, but she was running late for work and promised him they would speak tonight. 

Entering the storefront, she found him sitting on a stool behind the counter as he closed up shop. 

As George closed the register, he commented, "So... Fred told me about the invisibility mist gone wrong. Something new we've been working on, when you spray this mist over yourself it's supposed to turn all of you invisible, but for some reason, it was only turning whatever touches your skin invisible, hence the... naked state you found him in."

"I see." It was the only thing she could think to say. 

"But I hope you know that we aren't identical in _that_ department. Mine is much larger." George gave her a cheeky grin, and Hermione felt her face heat at the memory. 

"Blimey, what's with you two? It was an accidental naked slip. No big deal, right?"

Hermione cast her gaze to the floor, her feelings for Fred invaded her thoughts, and she worried that they would show on her face. She didn't need George to know she was completely in love with his brother. 

Apparently, it didn't work. 

"Oh, shite. You like him too, don't you?" 

Hermione glanced up to George in surprise. "What do you mean 'too'?"

George threw up his hands in exasperation. "Merlin, Hermione! The git's only been in love with you since...well I don't even know how long it's been. Your third year, maybe?" 

Hermione blinked, processing George's words. "What?" 

George's shoulders start to shake as chuckles racked through his body. In a matter of a few seconds, he turned into a laughing mess. Hermione could feel her face heat in embarrassment and anger, and she crossed her arms as she fixed a pointed glare at George. 

After a moment, he collected himself and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Hermione. It's just too perfect. Do you know how long I've had to listen to this tosser pine over you?" His voice rose as he imitated Fred. " _Hermione can tell us apart. Hermione looks so pretty in her periwinkle dress. Did you notice the smattering of freckles across Hermione's nose?_ Blegh!" 

Hermione fell into the stool beside him, feeling her heart pick up speed as she finally understood what George was saying. "But what do I do, George?" 

"Here's my advice," George said as he stood and patted the top of Hermione's head. "Fred is currently hiding in the back room. I'm going home, and the shop is locked. You can either continue on with this awkwardness or go in there and finally tell him how you feel. It's your choice, but I'd recommend the latter." 

With a grin and a thumbs-up, he exited the shop, leaving Hermione alone on the stool as she tried to decide what to do. She pulled the necklace Fred had bought for her birthday, and smiled as a sudden realisation dawned on her. "I'm such an idiot." 

The pendant was made of rose quartz, the crystal that symbolised love and romance. Standing from the stool, Hermione knew exactly what she was going to do. 

Moments later, she knocked rapidly on the door to the offices, and waited nervously in front of it. Fred answered, looking both surprised and apprehensive as he realised who had knocked. 

Hermione held the necklace up from around her neck. "Did you know I wear this every day, Fred? Every. Single. Day." 

Fred said nothing, but she could see his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. 

"I have—" Hermione took a deep breath as she steeled herself, though her voice came out barely above a whisper. "I have loved you since I was thirteen. I wanted to go to the Yule Ball with you and tell you how I felt, but you asked Angelina, and I—" 

"Hermione," Fred interrupted, reaching out to grasp her hand. "I was _going_ to ask you to the Yule Ball." A small smile curled his lips, "I asked Angelina as George, because he was too nervous, and at the time, she couldn't tell us apart. I was going to ask you later, but by the time I finally got a chance to, you had already accepted Krum." 

Hermione's mouth popped open, forming a silent _o,_ and Fred reached up to cup her face. She leant into his touch, but another question ate away at the back of her mind. "And that picture I gave you for your birthday?"

Fred smirked, "You mean the one of you and _George_?"

"What?" Hermione blinked, "Wait..." Sifting through her memories of the picture, Hermione startled. George had been half-turned when the photo was taken, and with him wearing a hat, all the tell-tale signs Hermione frequently used to distinguish the twins apart were hidden. 

"Oops."

Fred chuckled, "It was the best, and worst, birthday present I got. George had a right, good laugh about it. I think the picture is framed somewhere." 

"Well...what about when I kissed you?" 

Fred gave her a sad smile as the conversation turned more serious. "You thought I was dying, Hermione. I tried to tell you I was fine, but you gave this speech about staying with you, which was bloody brilliant by the way, and then you kissed me... I thought it was a pity kiss, that you only did it because you thought I was dying. So when I woke up after the battle well... I thought it would be best to pretend it never happened." 

His thumb left a trail of fire as he moved it gently across her cheek, and she tentatively placed her hands on his chest. "Could we... could we try again?" 

Fred's sad smile turned into a roguish grin as he bent down and captured her lips. The hand that cupped her face now moved into her hair, tangling in the curls. Hermione gripped the front of Fred's suit and pulled him closer as a jolt shot down her spine. Their lips fit together as if made for each other, and she let out a small moan as his other hand circled her waist. 

Fred pulled back, breaking their kiss, and Hermione let out a huff at the loss of contact. 

"Oh, don't worry," Fred said with a smile, as he trailed his lips lightly over her cheek. "I plan to make up for the years I've wasted. I just have to tell you something first." 

"What?" Hermione asked breathlessly, his lips igniting her skin. 

He pulled back, his dark chocolate eyes hazy as they searched her face. "I love you, too." 

It took a moment for her muddled brain to register what he had said. Once it did, however, Hermione pulled him down for a searing kiss that had both of them sighing and her toes curling. Then, without breaking their embrace, Fred suddenly yanked her into the office, shut the door, and pushed her against it—all in one seamless movement. 

Hermione let out a squeak at the suddenness of the action, and Fred pulled back with a grin. 

"I promised to make up for what I've wasted, yeah?"

Hermione swallowed thickly and nodded mutely, her brain racing too quickly to speak. 

Fred's long hair fell into his eyes as he leant forward, and Hermione reached up with shaking hands to tangle her fingers through the fiery locks. His lips trailed lightly over her neck, and he gripped her hips with his large hands, pulling her flush against him. The feel of his body pressed against her sent a raging inferno straight to her core, and she whimpered when he ground into her. 

"I have dreamt of this moment for _years_ ," Fred whispered into her ear. The raspiness of his voice had her panting into the dimly lit office. His usually carefree nature was replaced with sincerity; he knew how important this moment was for both of them. 

Hermione dropped her arms from his hair down to his shirt, working the buttons open while Fred kissed paths of fire up and down her neck. 

"Hermione, I want you to know there's been no one but you," Fred mumbled into the side of her neck, spelling out to her plain as day that he had waited for her. 

It made her heart clench. 

"Me too." She replied, her voice nearly catching in her throat.

That small confession seemed to spur something in Fred, and he reached up to pull her hair free from her bun. Placing his hands on either side of her face, his fingers threaded through her mane as he pressed his lips to hers, their tongues dancing together in a new familiarity. Hermione continued to work at his buttons, and finally coming to the last one, placed her hands against his hot skin through the opening.

Fred stilled, pulling back from the kiss to lean his forehead against hers. "We don't have to—" 

Hermione reached one hand up, placing her thumb over his swollen lips as she cupped his face. "Fred, if you tell me, after all this, that you don't want to shag me..." 

Fred huffed a laugh, trailing his nose over her cheek. "That's just it, Hermione. I want you _too_ much. But if you're not ready, I don't want you to feel forced." 

"I'm not. I don't," she replied, her voice coming out in a whisper and heart fluttering from the care he showed. "I want you, Fred. All of you." 

To make her point, she pushed the shirt from his shoulders, revealing his scared torso from his brush with death. She brushed her fingers gently over a significant mark right overtop his heart and leant down to press a chaste kiss to it. 

Fred's breath stuttered as she continued a path of kisses and nips from his chest, over his neck, and back up to his lips. Pressing her mouth to his, she instantly deepened it and pulled him closer. With shaking hands, he lifted her shirt off, his rough fingers causing her to break out in goosebumps. The coolness of the air as it hit her skin made her pull Fred closer, and they both moaned as their naked torsos pressed against each other. Hermione was still frustrated, however, that her bra was in the way, and she reached behind her with one hand to undo it. 

Freeing the clasp, she leant back to remove it and could feel Fred's dark eyes following her movements. Tossing the bra to the floor, she suddenly felt a surge of shyness and moved to wrap her arms around herself. 

"Don't," Fred said, grabbing her wrists to stop her. "You're beautiful." 

Hermione could feel her cheeks flame, but moved her arms back to her sides as Fred captured her lips again. He shifted his hips against hers, and his evident desire for her made her moan against his mouth. 

"Fred, I-I need—" 

"I know," he whispered against her lips, sliding his hands over her bare sides to grip her hips. "Can I?"

"Yes," Hermione breathed, "Please." 

With anyone else, her begging would have made her feel like a right harlot. But with Fred, she felt safe, wanted, like she could voice any desire, and he would do it without complaint. 

His long fingers made quick work of the button and zipper of her trousers, and they both worked them over her hips and off her legs. It left her in her white lace knickers, and she could feel the shyness take over again as Fred looked her up and down. Remembering his words, however, she made no move to cover herself. 

Reaching forward, Hermione pulled the button of his trousers with shaking fingers, her desire creating the feeling of fire under her skin. Fred pulled away to divest himself of his clothes, and as he kicked his trousers from his legs, his obvious erection pressed against his purple pants made Hermione swallow thickly. 

Fred reached out to her, and she didn't hesitate before letting him lead her towards the desk in the centre of the room. He sat her atop it, settling himself between her legs, and pressing another hot kiss to her mouth as she sat back on her hands.

"Do you trust me?" Fred asked as he pulled back. 

Hermione crooked a smile, "Depends on the situation..." They both let out a chuckle. "But in this instance, yes, wholeheartedly." 

"Good." Fred trailed a line of kisses down her neck, gently moving his hand down her stomach and over her knickers. Hermione sucked in a breath as he pressed his fingers right over her centre, and drove them gently back and forth over top the fabric. 

Stealing another kiss, Fred drank in her moans as she felt her knickers become completely ruined from his ministrations. She reached a hand forward to pull off his boxers, but he swatted her hand away. 

"I'm not done yet." He moved his fingers up, and hooked his thumb in the waistband of her knickers, pulling them down. She lifted her hips to help him in removing them and yelped in surprise when he pulled her to the edge of the desk. 

Fred peppered kisses down her neck and over her shoulder, stopping briefly to pull a nipple into his mouth, which elicited a strangled moan from Hermione's lips. His tongue flicked over the bud, and he moved to the other breast to do the same. 

A buzzing filled her brain at the feel of it, but that was nothing in comparison to what Fred did next. Continuing on his path, his hot mouth left wet kisses over her stomach, and he flickered his eyes up briefly to hers as he knelt between her legs. 

Hermione's heart sped as she finally realised what he was doing. She opened her mouth to protest, her insecurity beginning to take shape once more, but the words never left her lips as Fred lent forward to swipe his tongue over her wet core. 

A strangled moan bubbled from her throat, and her elbows buckled when Fred did it again. He tossed her legs over his shoulders, pressing his mouth firmly against her clit. Lying back, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut while he continued to devour her, and when he pressed a finger to her entrance, she choked from the desire that shot up her spine. 

He pumped his finger in and out while he licked at her bundle of nerves, working her into a frenzied puddle. Hands gripping the edge of the desk to centre herself, Hermione's mind buzzed as she felt herself reach her peak. 

Her moans filled her ears, and her body felt as if it was floating as Fred feasted on her. With a few more surprisingly expert strokes of his tongue, she came against his mouth, bucking her hips erratically while his fingers worked her through her orgasm. 

Fred stood and wiped the wetness from his chin, a satisfied smirk on his face. Hermione could feel her face heat as he looked her over; flustered and body leaden, lying atop the desk. 

Something in her changed as his hungry eyes took her in, and she felt the insecurities fade away to be replaced with confidence. All she wanted was to give him as much pleasure as he had given her, and she quickly stood from the desk. Pulling him against her, Fred's surprised face faded as she closed her eyes and captured his mouth. Their kiss turned fervent, the taste of herself on his tongue spurred her on. 

In a swift movement, she pulled his boxers down and turned them around, forcing Fred to now sit against the edge of the desk. A tuft of ginger hair trailed from his navel further down, and she nervously swallowed as she took in his length. He had been soft the last time she saw him naked, so she couldn't truly tell his size, but now that he was fully hard beneath her... Well, it was a bit intimidating, to say the least. 

"Impressed?" Fred asked, grinning and leaning back on his elbows. 

Hermione pursed her lips and reached out to wrap her hand around him, eliciting a groan from Fred. "Well, George said you aren't identical in this department, and his is _much_ bigger." 

Fred opened his mouth to retort, but it snapped shut as Hermione moved her hand up and down again. He bucked his hips and closed his eyes when she swiped her thumb against the swollen head, and she tried not to laugh at how utterly uncontrolled Fred became as she worked him. 

Licking her lips, she knelt down and before she could overthink her actions, swiped her tongue along the underside of his cock. Fred cried out in surprise, his eyes opening wide as he looked down at her. With a grin, she did it again, this time taking the head into her mouth when she reached the tip. 

Fred fell back, in much the same way as she had, and something in her pulsed with hunger knowing she caused this. She experimentally moved her mouth along his length, figuring out exactly how to angle her jaw so as not to scrape her teeth against his sensitive flesh. After a few passes, Hermione finally figured out her rhythm, and Fred's moans turned to cries of pleasure as she bobbed her head. Both hands pressed on the inside of his thigh, and she moved one to grasp the base of his length. 

Fred reached down to tangle his hand in her curls, wrapping them in his fist, and pulling her mouth from him. He sat up, grabbed her jaw, and pressed a searing kiss to her lips. Standing on shaking legs, Hermione gestured for Fred to scoot back and once he did, she straddled his hips atop the desk. His wet cock pressed against her still-dripping entrance, and they both moaned as his length slid against it. 

Reaching between her legs, Fred gripped himself and pressed it against her core. Taking the cue, Hermione moved her hips down, sinking herself around him. There was a slight pinch of pain, and she whimpered as he fully sheathed himself inside her, stretching her in ways she never thought possible.

Their pants mingled together, and once the pain subsided and Hermione was able to move, Fred began to mumble incoherent words into her shoulder. He bucked his hips to meet with hers, causing him to hit a spot deep within her that made her see stars. Tangling her fingers in his hair, Hermione gripped roughly to anchor herself as they moved. 

In a sudden and swift movement, Fred stood and flipped them over, pressing Hermione's back into the desk. From this angle, he thrust even deeper inside of her, and she cried out from the pleasure the new position brought. 

Fred arched his back and bent low to capture one of her nipples in his mouth as he moved a hand south to flick his thumb over her clit. Hermione's throat felt raw as she mewled and writhed, nearing the edge again. Gripping Fred's shoulders, she pulled him in for another kiss, and she clenched around him, cresting the edge and falling down the other side. Spots danced behind her eyelids, and with a few more wild movements, Fred fell too, mumbling her name over and over against her lips. 

They both panted heavily as they tried to get their bearings, and Fred peppered her face with gentle kisses as he pulled himself from her and laid down. "So, did I make up for the missed years?" 

Hermione turned her head to look at him and smirked, "Not even close—"

The door suddenly pulled open, and both Fred and Hermione yelled in surprise, trying to cover themselves. George stood in the doorway, wide-eyed with a shocked expression on his face as he took in what just transpired. Fred grabbed his wand and flicked it, knocking George to the ground as the door snapped shut. 

"When I said to tell him how you feel, Hermione, I didn't mean shag him in our office!" She heard him yell from the other side. "And right on top of our desk, too! Now I'm going to have to buy a new one." 

Hermione laughed behind her hand, envisioning the pout George now sported on his face. 

"Sorry, Georgie!" Fred yelled back, a broad smile spread across his face. "What are you even doing here? Didn't you go home?" 

"I forgot something, figured you two would've at least had the _decency_ to take this upstairs! Even though I have to go obliviate myself now, I'm just glad you both finally figured your shite out!" 

Fred turned back to Hermione, the smile still turning his lips, "I am, too." 

The words were said quietly, only meant for her to hear. She stood, and he pulled her in for a chaste kiss, making her laugh as he suggested another round against their filing cabinet.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little misadventure! If you liked it, I highly recommend you check out the rest of the fest. There are some seriously talented writers and amazing stories! 
> 
> Thank you again to my betas for being amazing <3


End file.
